1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support frame for a ladder and, in particular, to a frame having a two-dimensional horizontal component and a vertical component for supporting a standard extension ladder or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many accidents are caused on construction sites or in domestic environments with the use of conventional extension ladders or straight ladders. The foot of the ladder, particularly when used out of doors, often has one side rail which is unstable because of the unevenness of the terrain. Since the top end of the ladder, which usually leans against a wall, is not supported other than on the surface of the wall, it is subject to sliding sideways, particularly when the weight of a person is near the top of the ladder.